How would you feel?
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Nick and Macy play a game and it takes a real turn on their relationship.- My first JONAS Fic. Hope you like it! It's Nacy and maybe a little Joella! Read and Review please! It would make me really happy! It's rated T for safety. One-shot!


_**A/N: Hi Everyone!**_

_**This is actually my first JONAS Fanfic and I just finished it. So I decided to share it with you guys. :)**_

_**I'm a really big Nacy fan and I've already seen the first episode of JONAS (L.A.) season 2 and it was awesome! So different from the first season but great. This story might include some spoilers but it's not much. You already should know it because of the promos.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! It would make me really happy to know if someone actually read my story.**_

_**P.S. This is a one-shot but if you like it I might write another one (Not chapter but another story) and it's a NACY story (with maybe a slightest hint of Joella...).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

Nick was sitting on the bed in his bedroom, with a guitar in his hand. He was playing around on some chords not really feeling inspired by anything.

It was a warm summer day and he was wearing a white t-shirt and some short jeans and white tennis shoes. He looked at the clock -10 am- he should probably get going soon. He was spending the summer in L.A with his brothers and best friends. Stella and Macy were living next door in the guest house and he was feeling happy about it. They would all go out at night and then in the day they would either play games or take a swim in the pool. Today was swimming day.

" Nick! Are you coming or what?" Joe called from outside. He put away his guitar and put on some swimtrunks.

" I'm here now. " He said walking out with his sun-glasses in his hand. He looked at his brothers. Kevin was laying on a inflatable matress in the water, probably sleeping because of the late night, and Joe was talking with Stella while she was sitting on the edge of the pool. He felt something inside of him click. _Where is Macy?_ He thought. He looked around but saw no clue of her anywhere.

" Hey, Stells?" He said still looking around. " Where's Macy?" Stella turned to look at him. She was wearing a pink sparkly bikini and her sunglasses were on her head.

" I think she's still inside. She said that she had to do something." She looked at Joe and then they both turned to Nick.

" Why? Do you miss her?" They said at the same time. Nick rolled his eyes at them. Joe had been asking him all day yesterday if he felt something towards Macy but of course he just said that they were friends. Stella and Joe laughed.

" Look Nick, we're just messing around. You really should go check on her. She's been in there for quite a while." Joe said and turned back to Stella. Nick could see that he was planning something but ignored it. He turned around and began walking to the guest house.

" Macy?" He asked walking inside. " It's Nick. We were waiting for you by the pool but when you didn't show up I figured I should check on you- AH!"

" OH MY GOD! Nick what are you doing?" When Nick had opened the door he had acidently walked in on Macy changing. Luckily for both of them She had a robe close by and pulled it over herself to cover up. They stared at each other.

" I'm so sorry Macy! I didn't mean to walk in on you." Nick said feeling embarressed. He was blushing like crazy. Macy smiled slightly.

" Well next time- knock." She said and he nodded. " Just wait outside and I'll put on some clothes and then you can come in." She said and Nick nodded again walking out of the room. _Macy really looks great..._ He thought. _No Nick! She's your friend. Nothing more!_ He cursed himself for even thinking that way about Macy but still couldn't help but picturing what it would be like to be more with her.

The door opened and Macy stood there with a blue bikini top and a pair of navy blue shorts. He looked at her from top to toe and smiled.

" Wow." he said under his breath. Macy's eyes lit up.

" What was that?" Nick woke up from his daydreaming and looked at her.

" Nothing." He said and she frowned but then smiled.

" So what did you want?" She asked him and he looked nervous.

" I just wanted to ask you if you were coming down to the pool with us. I mean if your tired then you could stay and rest. I mean we had a pretty late night out and with the party and everything-"

" Nick does it look like I'm tired?" She asked pointing to her clothes. She looked like she was ready to go out to the beach or in this case- the pool. He smiled a little.

" You're right. I'm just nervous." She looked at him confused.

" Why would you be nervous?" She asked and he stepped a little closer. They were almost touching and Macy felt her heart do a flip. Nick felt the electricity that was going on between them. He never felt it before but it was probably just because they had never been this close without hugging.

" Would you like to play a game?" He asked her casually. She looked at him and felt her competitive side get the best of her.

" Only if I win." She said smiling at him. He grabbed her hand and tried to ignore the sparks he felt, not knowing that Macy felt them aswell, and led her into her and Stella's living room.

He say down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Macy took the hint and sat down next to him but still had no idea of what was going on.

" Okay. So the game is called 'How would you feel?' and the rules are pretty simple. We each take turns and ask a question then the other has to answer truthfully but the question has to begin with 'How would you feel'. Any questions?" Macy didn't even have time to think until Nick continued. "Good. Now I'll start." He thought for just a second. " How would you feel if someone said that they hated you?" Macy's eyes widend.

" Does somebody hate me? Oh my God, I had no idea! I'm so sorry for whatever I've done. Who is it Nick? Is it Joe? Kevin? Stella? That wierd neighbore? Oh My Gosh! Is It YOU?" Macy grabbed his face like she was examining him. He took her hands.

" Nobody hates you Macy! And I certainly don't." He said slipping up but corrected himself. " And niether does Joe, Kevin, Stella or our neighbore. We all love you very much." Macy smiled and 'awwed'. She hugged Nick and he hugged her back. They sat there in silence hugging each other both afraid to let go first. When they did they both blushed slightly. Macy cleared her throat.

" So it's my turn right? I mean I think my reaction covered how I would feel if someone hated me." Nick nodded.

" Yeah it did. We should hurry up a little, the others are waiting at the pool." Macy nodded understanding.

" Okay. So how would you feel if you walked in on a girl changing?" Macy glared at Nick and he understood that she was reffering to earlier.

" It depends on if the girl is pretty or not." He said and she smacked him.

" Don't act so shallow because I know your not." She said.

" Fine Fine. I would apologize and I would probably feel embarrassed. But if it was- Pshh, I don't know- A friend of mine then maybe that little encounter would make me realize how I really feel about her." She looked away smiling. " And how would you feel if a guy walked in on you changing?" He said she turned to smile at him.

" It would depend on if it was my friend or a stranger. I would feel emarrassed and angry but I might forgive the person if he apologized in a good way." She said.

They kept playing the games for about five minutes and had gotten closer and closer to each other during the time they played. They were on what they both agreed to be the last question. Nick had during the game felt something completely different for Macy then just friendship. He felt some kind of attraction and couldn't help but crack a smile every time he heard her laugh. It was Macy's turn and it was the last question. She had been wanting to ask it ever since they began the game but hadn't dared to. Now she had the chance to ask him if he liked her as more then a friend in a subtle way.

" Nick." She said sounding serious. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She looked down at her hands. " How would you feel if I dissapeared?" He went silent. He never thought about that. What would he do if she dissapeared? How would he feel? He swallowed.

" How do you mean dissapear?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

" From the earth. If I died. What would you feel?" He was once again silent. She stood up from the couch. She knew he wouldn't be able to answer. He wouldn't feel anything because he didn't care about her the way she cared about him. Just as she was about to walk away she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She stopped as she felt him turn her around.

" I wouldn't feel anything, because I would be dead too." He said. She could feel her eyes tear up. He smiled and continued. " As soon as I would have found out I would've died from heartbreak. I would follow you anywhere even into death because-" He paused. He didnäät know if he should continue. Macy looked him in the eyes and it was now that he felt how close they were. They were mearly and inch apart and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

" Because what Nick?" Macy said, her voice low. He smiled. He knew that he had to tell her. If he didn't he might lose her.

" Because I love you." He said and closed the gap between them. The kiss was quick but it was cute and filled with love. As they pulled apart Macy smiled widely.

" I love you too Nick." She said and kissed him again. They stood there for a minute just looking at each other before they heard Joe calling for them. Nick took Macy's hand and kissed it as she giggled. The walked out together and as soon as they were close to the pool they heard laughing. They all went silent as they saw Nick and Macy approach. Joe was the first one to speak.

" Hey, What took you guy's so long? Did you get locked in or something?" He asked. Nick shook his head.

" Nah, We just played a game." He looked down at Macy at his side and she looked up at him. They leaned in and kissed once again.

" Oh my Gosh I knew it!" Stella exclaimed but the next second she was down in the water. Joe was smiling widely.

" Thanks Bro." He said to Nick. " I've been waiting for her to get distracted all day so that I could get her in the water." Then his eyes widened as he saw his younger brother kissing one of his best friends. " Nick What are you do-" The next second Joe was under water and Stella was laughing like crazy.

" Ha! That was the revenge of Stella Malone!" She said but both Nick and Macy were to busy looking each other, smiling, because they knew that they both had found love...

The End!

* * *

_**A/N: So this was my first Jonas Fanfic and I actually enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it aswell.**_

_**Please review! Thank you! :)**_

_**- Donnie**_


End file.
